1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized operation of windows, and in particular, with respect to motorized operators for window, skylights, and other fenestration devices, and still more particularly, with respect to those types of devices which are opened or closed by manually operated cranks or handles.
2. Problems in the Art
There are many types of fenestration products such as windows, skylights, doors, etc. Many windows and skylights, for example, are operated by manually turning an axle or spindle, utilizing a crank or handle. Linkage or other hardware between the handle and the windows or skylights translates the cranking action into opening or closing of the window.
As it is well known, such manual operation can at times be difficult or laborious. This is particularly true if a large number of rotations of the crank is needed for wide opening of the window, or if there is sticking or other mechanical resistance to the movement of the window. Also, when numerous windows need to be opened or closed, the problem is magnified and can be extremely time consuming.
Attempts have been made to create a motorized window operator which would improve upon the above mentioned problems. For example, Lense U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,656, Clemmons et.al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,866, and Sharp U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,865, all relate to powered actuators or operators for windows.
Motorized operation of windows and other fenestration devices present a variety of problems. Attempts such as those by Lense, Clemmons and Sharp attempt to solve or overcome these difficulties or problems.
Present attempts can be bulky or large which necessarily take up space, can block some of the view, or protrude a distance from the window or the framework. They also generally require substantial electrical power which can be costly, and which can be dangerous.
Present attempts at window operators also have room for improvement in efficiency, economy, and precision. A further problem involves whether windows utilizing present attempts for motorized operation can be easily manually operated, if needed or desired.
Therefore it can be seen that there are problems and deficiencies in the art with regard to motorized window operators and actuators.
It is therefore the principal object to the present invention to solve, overcome, or improve over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a motorized window operator which is of minimal size and obtrusiveness when installed with respect to a window, yet provides efficient full power and performance to efficiently and economically operate the window.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a motorized window operator which efficiently operates at low electrical power, and includes features which diminishes any safety risks.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a motorized operator which utilizes gearing which is efficient yet can provide enough mechanical power for overcoming most sticking, friction, or mechanical restriction for opening and closing windows.
Another option of the present invention is to provide a motorized actuator which is economical to operate.
A further object to the present invention is to provide a motorized window operator which is not difficult to install, maintain, or service.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a motorized actuator which facilitates easy manual override operation in case of power failure or other problems.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a motorized window actuator which accurately and reliably monitors opening and closing of the window.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a motorized window actuator which has the capability of acting autonomously upon sensing of certain environmental conditions such as rain, smoke, temperature, etc.
These and other object, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.